Legend of the Chaos Star Part 6
Main article: Super Mario Bros.: Legend of the Chaos Star On the previous chapter of Legend of the Chaos Star, Bowser was given a mysterious love potion by one of the two dimension-bending jester twins, Dimentia. She then went on to explain to the Koopa king that the potion begins to take effect on whoever breathes in its fumes. According to Dimentia, the potion’s effects eventually become permanent unless the antidote is used within twenty-four hours of taking a whiff of the love potion. Excited by this, Bowser began heading over to Princess Peach’s room in order to use it on her, so that he’ll be able to marry her and cement his control over the Mushroom Kingdom. Not wanting this to happen, Tiptron began hurrying over there in an effort to beat him to the room, so that she could warn the princess about the potion’s dangerous effects. Luckily, she was able to get there before Bowser, due to Dimention unexpectedly appearing in front of him. As soon as Tiptron got into the room, she warned both Peach and Daisy about it, telling the former to escape from there as quickly as possible. Using the room’s secret passage, Peach began making her escape, but unfortunately for her, she did not get very far. While she was in the hallway, she ended up getting herself caught by some Koopatrols and Terrapins, which immediately brought her back to the room and held her down. With further assistance from Dimention, Bowser was successfully able to use the potion on Peach. To Bowser’s delight and Daisy’s disgust, the potion ended up working, just as Dimentia said it would. After these events transpired, Daisy and Tiptron have taken it upon themselves to locate the antidote, so they could free Peach from the effects of the love potion. Elsewhere, Mario, Luigi, and company, after their loss to Bowser, ended up getting transported to Shooting Star Summit by Polywarp, a Pixl with teleportation powers. Additionally, they were also greeted by the star and heart-shaped Pixls, Starlight and Purity, who happen to be the guardians of the stolen Purity Stars, which were created to combat the Chaos Star. During their stay over at Shooting Star Summit, Dimention decided to pay them a visit in order to rub the photos he took of Bowser and Peach in Mario’s face. Additionally, he also told the group where each of the Purity Stars were located, which happened to be in each of the Koopalings’ castles. Using her fortune-telling abilities, Merluvlee was able to pinpoint all but one of stars’ locations, and the heroes began their search right away. Now, the questions remain… Will Mario, Luigi, and company be able to successfully hunt down the Purity Stars and save the universe from destruction once again? Will Daisy and Tiptron be able to locate the antidote, and use it on Peach before twenty-four hours pass? Find out as the saga continues on Super Mario Brothers: Legend of the Chaos Star! Meanwhile, up at Princess Toadstool’s uprooted castle… *Music Cue* Tiptron MKII: *Emerges from the starred treasure chest* Daisy: Hey, welcome back. So, how did they take the news, exactly? Tiptron MKII: They all reacted just as we thought they would. Dimention made things worse by not only rubbing those photos in Mario’s face, but fabricating a story, saying that Princess Peach has been sneaking around with Bowser and staging those kidnappings all along! Daisy: Seriously!? Ugh! As of now, I officially hate that guy! Between him and Bowser, I’m having a hard time deciding which of them is a bigger creep than the other! Tiptron MKII: Bowser’s no saint himself, but from I’ve heard about the Chaos Star while I was down at Shooting Star Summit, I would definitely say Dimention. The same applies to his sister. Daisy: That’s the thing he used to beat Luigi, Mario, and the others, right? What was it that you heard about it? Tiptron MKII: *Explains* Daisy: S-SAY WHAT!? So, basically, what you’re saying is that the Chaos Star caused a black hole to appear in the sky, which will eventually grow over time and destroy the world!? Tiptron MKII: Yes, but not just the world… Unless something is done about it, it’ll destroy the entire universe! Dimentia and Dimention have kept Bowser in the dark about this, so he took part in the Chaos Star’s creation, not knowing what it’s truly capable of! In short, those two are using him, just as Princess Peach assumed! Bowser’s nothing more than a pawn in their scheme! Daisy: …! Kammy: *From the hallway* What’s all the commotion in there!? Daisy: Uh oh… Not good! Tiptron MKII: Quickly! Let’s hide before we’re spotted! *They hide behind the door as Kammy, Kamek, and a handful of Koopatrols enter* *Music Cue* Kammy: Hmm, now that’s odd… I could have sworn I heard someone in here... What about you, Kamek? Kamek: Yes, I thought I heard the same thing. *Daisy and Tiptron begin sneaking away while their backs are turned, only to get themselves caught just before they exit the room* Kamek: AH-HA! I knew it! Daisy: Drat! We were SO close! Kammy: Well, well… If it isn’t Princess What’s-Her-Name! Daisy: Is the name of “Daisy” really THAT hard to remember, or is your old age starting to get to you? Kammy: What did you say!? How dare you! Kamek: I don’t know how you managed to get out of your room, but we shall see to it that it doesn’t happen again! Kammy: *Looks toward the Koopatrols* You know what to do, boys! Get that insolent whelp out of my sight! Koopatrol #1: Yes, ma’am! *They grab Daisy and start dragging her away* Daisy: Ugh, not again! Let go of me! *Jerks away* Tiptron MKII: Oh, no! Princess Daisy! *Starts following them* Daisy: *Continues jerking away and faces the two Magikoopas* Listen! The Chaos Star… There’s something you need to know about it! Kamek: Is that so? Tiptron MKII: That’s right! It’s very important, so I would strongly advise listening to what we have to say! Kammy: … Alright, very well, then. Hold on a moment, Koopatrols. Let’s hear them out. *They stop* Kamek: So, Princess, do enlighten us… Exactly what is it that we need to know about the Chaos Star that’s so urgent? Daisy: Well, you see, the thing is… You guys need to get rid of it as soon as possible! It’s extremely dangerous! Kammy: How so? As far as I’m aware, it’s only dangerous to those who oppose Lord Bowser, due to the invincibility that it grants! Daisy: Yes, the Chaos Star may grant invincibility to whoever uses it, but there’s more to it than that! What you guys didn’t know about it is that it’s opened up a void in the sky that’ll eventually destroy the universe! Everyone: … *Kammy, Kamek, and the others glance at one another, and then burst out laughing* Daisy: What’s so funny!? Kamek: Ka ha ha ha ha ha! Oh, my! Are you serious!? Kammy: Mweh heh heh heh! My goodness! Of all the things you could have come up with, THAT was your excuse!? Koopatrol #2: Gee, what next? You’re gonna tell us that we’ll be getting visited by little green men from space? *They laugh some more* Daisy: Aliens DO exist, genius! I’ll have you know that one of them tried taking over my kingdom before! *They ignore her and continue laughing* Tiptron MKII: What would we have to gain from making up something like this!? Kamek: Hmph, it seems to me that you just want King Koopa to get rid of the Chaos Star in order to make it easier for the Mario Brothers to defeat him! Well, that isn’t going to happen! Kammy: That’s right! We’re onto you and your little scheme, missy! Daisy: You guys just don’t get it, do you!? You’ve been tricked! Kammy: By whom? Daisy: Dimentia and Dimention, that’s who! Kamek: Now what are you on about? Tiptron MKII: Please, take this as a warning… They may act as if they’re loyal to Bowser, but they’re far more than what they appear to be! Those two aren’t to be trusted, period! Dimentia and Dimention are playing you all for fools! Kammy: Come again? Tiptron MKII: They’re the ones who initiated this entire plan by instructing Bowser on how to create the Chaos Star, correct? To further elaborate on what Princess Daisy said before, Dimentia and Dimention did this under the pretense that it would simply grant Bowser the power he needs to defeat his enemies and proceed with his plans to conquer the Mushroom Kingdom, but what they didn’t tell him is that even if he’s to succeed, the Chaos Star would still ravage the universe in the process, and there won’t BE any worlds left for him to rule! Everyone: … Tiptron MKII: Yes, that’s right… They did not tell him the entire truth about the Chaos Star’s capabilities! Those two purposely obscured this information from Bowser, because they’re using him! In short, they’ve manipulated you from the start! This is why the Chaos Star should be destroyed! By continuing this plan, you’ll be playing right into their hand! Daisy: Exactly! What do you have to say to that!? Kamek: What do we have to say, you’re asking? I’m still not certain I believe your story. Kammy: I don’t quite believe it, either. Tiptron MKII: What!? Daisy: Oh, come ON! Are you for real!? Do you seriously mean to tell me it’s THAT much of a stretch for a self-admitted psychopath like Dimention to do something like this!? Kammy: For all we know, your story may very well have some truth to it, but on the other hand, it’s also possible that you’re simply trying to get Lord Bowser to drop his guard so that Mario and his brother will be able to defeat him, as Kamek stated before. Kamek: Yes, and until proven otherwise, we’re continuing the plan, and as of this moment, this conversation has concluded! Guards, take these two runaways back to their room! Koopatrol #1: Yes, sir! *They grab Daisy and Tiptron, and start dragging them away* Daisy: NOT AGAAAAAIIIN! Meanwhile at Green Gully… *A dimensional door appears in front of the castle entrance, and then Mario, Mallow, Geno, and Bombette come out of it* Mallow: Well, looks like we’re here. Which of Bowser’s kids do you suppose this castle belongs to, Mario? Mario: Hmm… *Looks around* Judging from the grassy scenery and the statues, this must be Larry’s castle. He’s the youngest of Bowser’s kids, next to Bowser Jr. I think. Bombette: Good grief… Why does that guy have so many kids? I just have to wonder who the mother is… Mallow: You know, if Birdo were here right now, I bet she’d probably come up with some crazy theory about Princess Toadstool being the mother! Geno: Hmm hmm hmm! Yes, that sounds an awful lot like her. Birdo, I mean. Mario: I wouldn’t put it past her. Mallow: By the way… Is it me, or does she have something against the princess? Why’s that, exactly? Mario: *Shrugs* I don't have a clue, to be honest. In any case, why don’t we go ahead and start looking for the Purity Star? Geno: Yes, good idea. As Polywarp said, with each minute that passes by, all worlds are slowly beginning to decay, due to the Chaos Star’s power. Come on. Let’s get this show on the road. *They start walking across the bridge* ???: YAHAHA! Well, what have we here? *They look up at the balcony* Mario: Momma-mia! Mallow: No way! Geno: It can’t be! Bombette: And YOU are…? ???: The name’s Nello…PUNCHINELLO! Mallow: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold the phone! How is it that you’re still alive!? You got crushed by one of your own bombs AND caught in the explosion! Punchinello: You thought I was dead? Well, you thought wrong! I WAS accidentally crushed by the King Bomb that I summoned, but as that happened, I ended up burrowing underneath the ground just in time before the explosion, and here I am today! Geno: Why are you here? Punchinello: I’ve recently been recruited as a member of the Koopa Troop, and the number one thing on my “to do” list is blowing you sky high! *Takes out a handful of bombs* IT’S CLOBBERING TIME!!! *Starts tossing them* Mallow: Ahhhh! He’s aiming for the bridge! Mario: Quickly, let’s make a break for the entrance! *They run off as the bridge begins to collapse, due to the bombs coming in contact with the bridge* Punchinello: HAHAHAHAHAHA… *Tosses more* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! *They manage to make it to the entrance just in time before the rest of the bridge is gone, and they quickly enter the castle* Punchinello: Hey, wait a minute! Where’d they go!? *Looks toward one of the Bob-ombs* Hey, you! Johnson! Did you see where they went? I DID get them, didn’t I? Johnson: Yeah, they made it across. Punchinello: Blast! *Clenches his fist* I’ll get them next time! Just you wait until they get up here… I’ll clobber ‘em for sure! Then, I’ll finally be famous around the world as the guy who defeated Mario! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Meanwhile, inside the castle… Mallow: Sheesh! Is it me, or did that guy get even crazier since the last time we saw him? Geno: It’s not just you. I think Punchinello may have very well reached a new level of insanity. Bombette: By the way, where do you guys know that lunatic from, anyway? Geno: We met him a while ago, during our quest for the seven pieces of the wish-granting Star Road that were scattered around the Mushroom Kingdom. Punchinello was in possession of the third Star Piece that we found at Moleville Mines, and we ended up having to face him in battle for it. Bombette: Ah, okay. I guess that explains it. *A group of Bob-ombs and Koopa Troopas are seen entering the area* Mallow: Don’t look now, you guys, but it looks like we’ve got more bad guys to take down! Mario: Hee hee, no problem! HERE WE GOOOOOO! *They start fighting them off* ''Meanwhile, up at Bowser’s castle… *Music Cue* Dimentia: *Exits the bathroom, with steam coming from her* Ah, good as new! I just hope I don’t end up on the receiving end of another nosebleed! Bowser: *Walks by, carrying Peach* Dimentia: (Well, THAT was convenient…) So, how did it go, King Koopa? I’ll take it the potion worked okay? Bowser: BWAHAHAHAHA! You bet it did! Dimentia: *Giggles* I’m glad to hear it! Bowser: *Sits Peach down* Hey, Peach, I need to have a word with Tia real quick. Could you wait for me in the room? Peach: Certainly. *Walks away* Dimentia: Aww, you two are SO cute! By the way, when those twenty-four hours pass, you’ll invite me to the wedding, won’t you? Bowser: Yeah, of course. All of my minions are invited, including you and your brother. Besides, this probably wouldn’t have been possible in the first place if it hadn’t been for you. Dimentia: Thank you. As always, I am most honored. Bowser: Don’t mention it. Dimentia: One more thing… Would you happen to know which of the Koopalings’ castles that Mario went to, by any chance? I’d also like to have the honor of dealing with him personally, if that’s okay with you. Bowser: Sure, go right ahead, but I don’t know whose castle he’s in at the moment. Dimention: *Appears* Bowser: Whoa! Dimention: Once again, I’m awfully sorry. I guess I need to work on making my entrances less…surprising. Bowser: Don’t worry, I’m starting to get used to it now. Dimention: Pardon the eavesdropping, but you wanted to know where Mario is, correct? Well, he, his fluffy friend, his puppet pal, and his Bob-omb buddy are currently infiltrating Larry’s castle in a futile attempt to obtain the Purity Star. Dimentia: Thanks, that’s just what I needed to know. Now, with that said, I’ll be on my merry little way for the time being. Ta-ta for now, my king! Enjoy your time with Princess Peach! *Warps away* Dimention: By the way, here’s the reactionary photo that you requested, of Mario’s group. *Hands it to Bowser* Bowser: Pfffft…! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Now THAT is priceless! Awesome job, as always! Dimention: Thank you, thank you very much! Bowser: No problem. That’ll be all for now, Tion. Peach and I’ve got some…unfinished business. Dimention: Ah, so you want some privacy, eh? Sure, your wish is my command! Should I be needed for anything else in the future, I’ll be right over! Until then… Adieu! *Warps away* Bowser: (Finally, I get to have some alone time with the princess!) *Drools* Kammy: *From down the hall* Your Viciousness! Your Viciousness! Bowser: *Groans in annoyance* Kammy: Do you mind if we have a word? Bowser: As a matter of fact, I do! Whatever it is, it had better be important, because Peach and I were about to…spend some quality time. Kamek: Trust me, this cannot wait! Now, just keep in mind, though… We don’t know for certain whether or not this is true, but we feel the need to inform you about what we’ve heard, anyway. It concerns those two jesters we’ve recruited, as well as the Chaos Star itself! Bowser: Alright, then go ahead, spit it out. Kammy: Yes, very well. Here goes… *Explains* Bowser: SAY WHAT!? Are…are you serious!? Tell me, where did you hear this information from!? Kammy: Princess Daisy and that robotic, colorful butterfly are the ones who relayed this information to us after we caught them sneaking around the castle. Bowser: This…this can’t be true! It just can’t be! Kamek: Again, we’re not entirely certain whether or not their claims are believable, since they’re allied with our enemies, but it’s something to take into consideration. After all, didn’t Princess Toadstool say earlier that the two of them resembled one of your other enemies, who also pulled a stunt like this? Bowser: Yeah, now that you mention it, but unlike THAT nutjob, I’m sure that Dimentia and Dimention can be trusted. They’ve never given me a reason to be suspicious. After all, it’s because of those two that my plan has come so far along. For starters, that Chaos Star gave me the power I needed to trounce both Mario AND Green ‘Stache along WITH their loser friends, and I didn’t even break a sweat! Secondly, Dimentia gave me this awesome love potion to use on Peach, which is gonna become permanent after twenty-four hours have gone by! When that’s all said and done, the two of us are gonna get married, and I’ll be able to make my reign over this kingdom official! It just doesn’t get any better than that! Kammy: Yes, that’s all well and good, Lord Bowser, but what if those two actually DO end up betraying you? Bowser: BWAHAHAHA! There’s no need to worry yourself about it, grandma. If those two even THINK of pulling a fast-one on me, then I’ll stomp ‘em into next week! I’ll Bowserize ‘em! Kamek: Good answer. Kammy: Yes. Well said, as always. Meanwhile, again at Larry’s castle… *Music Cue* Punchinello: HAHAHAHA! Well, well! Looks like you’ve made it! That was a lot quicker than I expected… Geno: Punchinello, step aside. We haven’t the time to trade barbs with you. Mallow: That’s right! We need to get that Purity Star! Otherwise, this world is gonna be destroyed! Punchinello: Oh, please! I’m not buying that for one second! Mario: Okie dokey, then. I guess this leaves us with no choice but to fight him, you guys. Bombette: I’ve got no problem with that! Punchinello: *Summons some Bob-ombs and points to Mario’s group* Attack! *The Bob-ombs light their fuses, and begin charging toward the group* Mallow: *Uses his lightning magic to strike them* Geno: *Morphs his arm into a gun and blasts the rest of them with a laser* *The Bob-ombs explode, and then Mario and Bombette start charging toward Punchinello* Punchinello: *Tosses a few Micro Bombs at them* Bombette: Look out! *They dodge, and keep running toward him* Mario: Wah! *Jumps* Whoo hoo! *Jumps again* WA-HAAAAA! *Jumps even higher into the air, lands on Punchinello, and stomps him repeatedly with a Power Bounce* Punchinello: Gah! Why, you little…! OWWWWWW! Bombette: *Uses the Body Slam attack and bashes into him* Punchinello: Oooof! *Falls over* Mallow: Give up yet? Punchinello: *Gets up again* Mallow: I guess not. Punchinello: *Shoves Mario with incredible force, knocking him in Mallow and Geno’s direction* Mario: Uhhhhhhh! Mallow: Ahhhhh! *Gets knocked over* Geno: Ooooof! *Same* Punchinello: *Grabs Bombette and picks her up* Bombette: Hey, what do you think you’re doing!? Let go of me! *Jerks away* Punchinello: *Uses the Sandstorm ability* Mario: Momma-mia! Mallow: I…can’t see! Geno: The Sandstorm technique… I completely forgot that use knew how to utilize it! Punchinello: HAHAHAHAHA! I hope you’re all having a blast, because I sure am! *Rolls Bombette across the ground like a bowling ball* Bombette: Ahhhhhhhhh! *She crashes into the three of them, triggering an explosion* Punchinello: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Now THAT’S what I call explosive results! *The smoke clears, and Mario and company are shown to be slightly charred from Bombette’s explosion* Mallow: Okay, something tells me we’re gonna need to come up with a strategy of some sort. Any ideas? Punchinello: *Summons even more Bob-ombs than before* Bombette: Mario, Mallow, Geno… Brace yourselves, because you’re about to see me do something that’s completely out of my nature. When I do it, I want it to never, EVER be spoken of again. Got it? Mario: *Nods* Mallow: Well, okay. Geno: Alright, if you insist. Bombette: *Uses an ability that’s akin to Vivian’s Infatuation technique* *All the other Bob-ombs get lovestruck and confused, turning, and begin targeting Punchinello* Punchinello: What the…!? Hey, wait a minute! What’re you doing!? *They stampede toward him and explode* Punchinello: GAAAAAAH! Bombette: There, I did it. Mallow: Alright! Mario: Hee hee, nice one, Bombette! Geno: I don’t think we’ll be hearing from Punchinello again after that one! At least not for a while… Bombette: Thanks, but just to, you know, reiterate, let’s NEVER speak of this again. As far as I or anyone else is concerned, this never happened. Geno: If you say so. Punchinello: You won’t be hearing from me again, you say? Well, I beg to differ! *The smoke clears, and Punchinello’s still standing, but charred from the explosion* Punchinello: You haven’t won yet! I’ve been saving one last surprise… Bombette: And what would THAT be? Mallow: Don’t tell me you’re gonna bring out another of those King Bombs! Don’t you remember what happened the LAST time you did that? Punchinello: Oh, I remember, but this time around, I’ve learned how to time it just right! Geno: Even so, I wouldn’t advise it. This high platform we’re on…it’s taken quite a bit of damage from all the explosions that have occurred. If anymore weight is added to it, it might collapse! Punchinello: If that’s what it’ll take to beat YOU, then it’s a risk I’m willing to take! *Stomps the ground and summons a King Bomb* Bombette: What the…!? I don’t think I’ve ever seen a Bob-omb THAT huge before! Punchinello: Don’t go thinking that little “love” trick of yours is gonna work this time! King Bombs are one of a kind, completely devoid of any and all feelings! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh, yeah! You’re in for it now! *Suddenly, a vibration occurs* Punchinello: Oh, crud! Not now! Unable to withstand any more weight, the platform they were all standing on ended up collapsing, just as Geno predicted. As a result, Punchinello and the King Bomb ended up collapsing, plummeting all the way to the bottom of the castle entrance. Additionally, this also triggered the King Bomb’s explosion, with Punchinello getting caught in it. Mario and company, on the other hand, made a jump for it just in time before the platform fell and safely landed on the other side. Mallow: Whew… That was close! Bombette: Yeah, that’s for sure! Here’s hoping we’ll never have to hear from THAT lunatic again! Mario: *Nods in agreement* Geno: Now that Punchinello is out of the way, we’re free to proceed to the next room. Let’s get this show on the road. *They walk off* ''Once again, Mario and his party have soundly defeated the deranged Punchinello, but there’s no cause to celebrate just yet, as they still have Larry Koopa, as well as Dimentia, to deal with in order to obtain one of the eight Stars of Purity. Speaking of Dimentia, could it be true that she and Dimention truly are plotting against Bowser? If so, what are their intentions? Will Daisy and Tiptron be able to successfully find the evidence that’s needed to prove their theory, as well as rescuing Peach from her brainwashing before twenty-four hours come to pass? Find out as the saga continues on Super Mario Bros.: Legend of the Chaos Star! To be continued… Navigation Previous|Home|Next Category:Stories Category:Subpages Category:Fan Fiction